The embodiments relate to a driven vehicle axle, which is or may be coupled to an internal combustion engine and/or at least one electric machine operable either as a motor or a generator and which comprises a brake device.
Such driven vehicle axles are used in vehicles with a hybrid drive or in wholly electric vehicles. Hybrid vehicles are motor vehicles which are driven by at least one electric motor and at least one further different motor. At present, hybrid vehicles predominantly comprise an internal combustion engine and an electric machine.
Hybrid electric vehicles, also known as hybrid vehicles, may be variously configured. In general, a distinction may be drawn between hybrid vehicles with serial hybrid drive, those with parallel hybrid drive and power split vehicles. In serial hybrid drives the internal combustion engine drives an electric generator, in order to generate current for charging an electric power storage system or in order directly to drive an electric motor. In a parallel hybrid drive the hybrid vehicle is driven both by an internal combustion engine and by an electric motor, so meaning that the internal combustion engine and electric motor may be of smaller construction. Power split hybrid drives combine the features of a serial hybrid drive and a parallel hybrid drive. During a journey the internal combustion engine and the generator may either merely charge the electric power storage system and drive the electric motor or alternatively drive a vehicle axle, depending on the driving situation. A clutch enables switching between the different operating states.
In conventional hybrid drive motor vehicles, conventional brake devices are used, typically hydraulic brake systems, which are comparatively complex and require a large amount of installation space and regular servicing. Although the electric machine may also produce a degree of braking action when operating as a generator, this braking action is insufficient at higher speeds, such that a conventional brake device has additionally to be provided, which may take the form for example of a hydraulic disk brake.